michaelbaystransformersfandomcom-20200214-history
Knock Out
Knock Out was an Autobot known to be a bit of a show-off, his exploits hoping to result in him being made the leader of his own Autobot team. He was insane and an attention seeker, always trying to get praise for his fellow Autobots. History A recent arrival to Earth, the hot-headed Knockout questioned the Autobots' alliance with the humans in NEST and Optimus Prime's concern for their safety. He didn't think the loss of a few humans "among their swarming billions" would be missed. Knockout was sent to Peru along with Longarm, Epps, and Petr Andronov to investigate a Decepticon signal. As soon as Knockout sighted their enemies, he rushed off, only to come running back as Blademaster and Ruination chased him. After Longarm slapped him for being such an idiot, Knockout actually did a good job of helping in the ensuing fight, even saving the older Autobot's life by holding Ruination back. Later, when the team was hunting Swindle and Deadend in Rome, Knockout was the one most capable of navigating the tight streets. He once again ran off on his own, but this time, he had good intentions; he got the two Decepticons to crash into each other, damaging them (albeit not severely) and annoying the hell out of Starscream. Knockout watched along with the other Autobots when the Decepticon commander challenged Optimus Prime to a fight, but they soon found themselves dealing with him instead when he tricked and trapped Optimus. But the Autobot leader soon arose, causing Starscream to take flight. Later, Epps and Major Lennox were relaxing on the beach on Diego Garcia when Knockout came to them, saying something was about to happen and wondering what "shanghaied" meant. Knock Out was one of the Autobots sent to Florida to investigate the convergence to five unknown spark traces. However, as the team closed in on their target, they came under attack by Soundwave and were forced to fight back. The Decepticon soon withdrew, but his attack had distracted Knock Out and the others from the investigation, and the spark traces were already gone. After the mission, Knock Out returned to Edwards Air Force Base and watched as Director Gallowaycomplained to Lennox that he hadn't been informed about new reinforcements like Knock Out and Jolt. Apparently, Galloway was unaware that Knock Out had already been part of NEST for quite some time. After Soundwave was captured by Optimus Prime, Knock Out and his fellow cadets, Jolt and Dune Runner, helped Bumblebeetransport the Decepticon spymaster to a secure location. They were shot down en route and forced to deal with Dirt Boss and Soundwave's "familiars". Knock Out tried to flatten Ratbat like a bug on his windscreen, but soon it became clear the Decepticons were too much for the small squad to deal with. Having recently lost Breakaway in battle, Bumblebee deliberately freed Soundwave and let the Decepticons have him, rather than risk another death among his troops. Knock Out joined the rest of the NEST team when they tracked down the mysterious Initiative at Crater Lake. They were nearly destroyed by the artificial AllSpark powered created by Carter Newell, but the insane human's reach exceed his grasp, and the power was taken away from him. Some time later, Knock Out was present at Diego Garcia when news reached NEST that Sam Witwicky was under attack from Decepticons. While the other Autobots moved out, he, Jolt and Dune Runner were left behind to keep an eye on the Autobot refugees who had earlier been liberated from the Initiative. RisKnock Out was spending his time on duty playing cards (and cheating) with two human soldiers when Shockwave suddenly arrived on the island. Shockwave burst inside and began slaughtering the Human and Autobots present. Knock Out was powerless against him and was quickly killed, before Shockwave threw the Autobot's corpse through the wall of the base. Shortly after his death, a grave was made for him. Category:Characters Category:Autobots Category:Revenge of the Fallen characters Category:Dark of the Moon Autobots Category:Dark of the Moon characters Category:Transformers Category:N.E.S.T. Category:Males Category:Revenge of the Fallen Autobots Category:Deceased characters Category:Dead Movie Characters Category:Decepticons Category:Heroes Category:Villians